icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Discussão:Seddie/@comment-4344075-20110905005339
Nome da historia:impossivelmente possivel. Classificação:livre Genero:comédia/romance Carly,Sam e Freddie estavam na escola quando se aproxima um garota e pergunta: -com licença,mas vcs sabem...cara vcs são do icarly sou super fan de vcs eu acho vcs duas ilárias -a tanto faz-disse Sam entediada -Sam deixa agarota terminat de falar -Freddie disse -obrigada eu acho vc fofo e inteligente.Mas sem mudar de assunto eu sou nova aqui e meu nome é kate eu queria saber onde fica a sala 2. FREDDIE:Obrigada vem comigo seu orario é o mesmo q o meu SAM:a vai sua loca como pode elogiar o Freddie e Sam sai irritada largaando Carly sozinha (na casa da carly) SAM:cade o Freddie ele já devia estar aqui temos q ensaiar o icarly CARLY:e desde quando vc se importa com os ensaios Sam fika corada e sem resposta depois de pensar um pouco ela diz SAMé...que eu quero ser a unica irresponsavel por aqui CARLY:sei derrepente Freddie entre com Kate FREDDIE que está pronta pra ensaiar? SAM:todo mundo menos vc...ah vc trouxe a loucura em pessoa! FREDDIE:desculpa o atraso é que a Kate mora aqui em frente e eu resolvi mostrar o bairro a ela SAM:nínguem quer saber ...e o q ela faz aqui? KATE:Eu só queria saber como se faz o icarly,e Freddie eu adorei o vitamina da hora FREDDIE:então tá a gente vai lá amanhã SAM:ñ temos um webshow pra ensaiar? CARLY:nós vamos subindo Freddie vc sobe depois.Vamos Sam SAM:não quero CARLY:Sam! carly puxa sam pelo braço e logo após Freddie sobe com Kate. (passamse alguns dais e Sam entra no apartamento de Carly) SAN:o Freddie tá aqui? CARLY:não ele saiu com aKate SAM:de novo pelo amor de Deus CARLY:q foi? SAM:nada C ARLY:vc tá muito estranha.O q está acontecendo comvc? SAM:ai para com esse interrogatorio (freddie entra com kate) FREDDIE:olá garotas CARLY:oi SAM:to nem aí FREDDIE:nossa eu só disse oi CARLY:gente nós vamos ao vitamina d hora vcs dois vem FREDDIE:ñ eu e a kate estamos canssados e vamos dar um tempo aqui CARLY:então tá vamos Sam SAM:não eu vo ficar CARLY:pode deixar eu pago SAM:não eu quero ficar aqui CARLY:Samantha Pucket recusando uma vitamina de graça tem alguma coisa errada aí SAM:tem não só estou sem fome vai sem mim CARLY:tá legal mas tem alguma coisa estranha com vc.THAL pra vcs SAM e FREDDIE:thal KATE:thal.nossa foi juntinho (sam dá um soco no brço ded freddie) SAM:para de fazer isso FREDDIE:au isso o q quem tem q parar aqui é vc SAM:de ficar robando minha fala KATE:eu vo indo tenho q ajudar minha mãe na loja FREDDIE:tá legal (freddie dá um beijo em kate e sam revira os olhos) SAM:ai q nojento fala sério (kate sai e fica san e freddie sozinhos) FREDDIE:sam posso falar com vc? SAM:não vc não tem hora MARCADA VOU ASSistir tv q é mais util (sam liga a tv) (freddie pega o controle e desliga SAM:q foi perdeu a noção do perigo? FREDDIE:eu só quero saber pq vc está tão estranha SAM:Eu nao to estranha pq todo mundo me pergunta isso? FREDDIE:é porque vc ta estranha SAM:eu não goston da kate só isso tá legal posso ver tv agora? FREDDIE:não primeiro me diga pq vc não gosta dela SAM:é...q a ultima vez q vc saiu com uma fan do icarly ela te decepicionou pq só estava usando vc FREDDIE:então vc se importa comig? SAN:claro q não só q te ferir emocionalment é a minha função FREDDIE:só isso mesmo?(com um sorriso malicioso no rosto) FREDDIE:tem certeza de q não é ciumes? SAM:as vai sonhando SAM:posso ver meu programa agora? FREDDIE:toma(entregando o controle de má vontade a sam) (SAM LIGA A TV MAS LOGO DESLIGA e debruça a cabeça no sofá) SAM:q tédio cansei de ver esse programa chato (quando sam olha para freddie ele está olhando para ela os dois vão se aproximando e se bijam derrepente a porta se abre era kate q pega sua bolssa e tenta sir sem fazer barulho mas a porta sem qerer bate) FREDDIE:kate eu posso explicar SAN:não é nada do q vc está pensando KATE:calma eu sei q vcs se gostam e por isso q eu siai com o freddie nao q ele nao seja um gato ele é mas vcs se gostam e precisavam de uma mãosinha para saberen disso eu vo indo (kate sai vagarosamente e deixa os dois sozinhos.logo em segui da san se levanta para ir embora) FREDDIE:sam!não acredito q vc vai embora depois do q aconteceu SAM:nao aconteceu nada FREDDIE:aconteceu sim a gente se beijou e viu q nos gostamos pq vc nao admite logo SAM:tá legal eu gosto de vc tá bom assim FREDDIE:melhor então amanhã as 9 SAM:o q tem amanhã as nove? FREDDIE:nosso primeiro encontro SAM:não FREDDIE:o q? SAM:amanhã as oito FREDDIE:tá legal (freddie sai sorrindo logonem seguida entra carly) CARLY:oi o q aconteceu aqui encontrein a kate e eka me disse q tinha terminado com o feddie e estava feliz com isso pois tinha ajudado vcs dois.O q ela quis dizer com isso? SAM:nao sei,posso durmir aqui? CARLY:claro SAM:nao se preocupe eu já avisei minha mãe CARLY:não sabe mesmo pq ela me disse tambem q tnha feito vc s se entenderem e ficarem juntos.O q vc diz sobre isso? SAM:pq não chamamos o freddie e agente explica tudo? CARLY:tá legal mas não me enrroela (depois de tudo explicado CARLY:ai eu não acredito é taO fofo vcs juntos e bizarro ao mesmo tempo SAM E FREDDIE:é CARLY:então eu vo subir e deixar vcs sozinhos (os dois ficam sozinhos e depois saem para ovitamina da hora) FIM